Uta no Hime Desu!
by purple-ear-muff
Summary: Hinata and Tenten get accepted to the one and only Saotome Academy, a prestigious performing arts school. Watch them as they work to reach their ultimate goal while trying not to get side-tracked by the very attractive bunch of boys who seem to have the hots for Hinata!
1. Forgotten Dreams

**Hello! So um...this might sound weird but I woke up in the middle of the night with this thought in my head and decided to type it out. I already wrote two chapters! Expect an update tomorrow~ ****I hope you'll like the idea also. **

**The only change is that tenten is the same age as Hinata, that's it!**

**_.  
_  
**_"utau means sing"- This is one voice._

"utau means sing" - This is another voice

_"_**uta no hime desu means princess of song" - This is both voices together**

**.**

Chapter 1

Forgotten dreams

**.**

**.**

**_Once upon a time there were two __girls, who dreamed of being on__ top._**

_One of these girls was timid, gentle and shy._

_She dreamt of a lot of things, but one thing she longed the most for was to become a famous idol._

_Though she also excelled amazingly in composing her own music and choreographing dance moves._

_She always found serenity in singing for others._

The other girl was confident, strong-hearted and, for the lack of better words, a tomboy.

She worked hard all of her life to accomplish her ultimate goal:

To become the world greatest hip-hop dancer to prove to the world that girls could out do guys in anything.

She also enjoyed composing music and Spinning it out on the DJ turn tables.

However, Singing wasn't her strong point, but she was relatively good at it.

_These two individuals met when they were nine and where friends ever since._

They often would sing and dance in parks and on streets hoping for someone to notice them.

_Sadly, this didn't happen anytime soon._

So they went on with their life's. Going to the same schools and sticking close together,just like sisters would.

_Later, When they turned 15, they both received a letter asking them to join Saotome Academy. A place were only the most talented go._

They were happy.

_Estatic!_

Awestruck.

_And for the most of it, completely surprised._

They had let go of their dreams years ago, claiming them to be childish ambitions, But that didn't mean they didn't take the offer.

_So as of tomorrow, they would be proud students of Saotome Academy._

And would strive to become the most famous idol and dancer the world would ever see!

_My name is Hinata._

My name is Tenten.

**_And this is the story of how we recovered our dreams.._**


	2. Do: New School

**.****  
**

**.**

_Chapter #1_

**.**

_Do: New school_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata stood in front of a large gate trying to decide if she should go in or not. Her best friend, Tenten, said that at eight-forty sharp they should meet up in front of the school and go in together since they were accepted a few months after the new semester started. However, the problem was that she arrived only about five minutes ago and it was about to turn ten o'clock.

She was late and unknown to others she was silently cursing her existence about now.

Hinata was never late.

Ever.

"Ahem." Hinata turned to one of the gaurds who walked up to her. "Are you going to go inside or stay out here while we close the gates?"

"A-ah gomenasai." She quickly gathered her suitcase and scurried into the school grounds of Saotome Academy, a prestigious performing arts school where only the most talented attended.

Hinata sighed and slowly walked to the main entrance hoping that Tenten arrived already. She didn't know what she would do if her best friend was locked out on their first day because of her tardiness.

"Excuse me!" A high pitched voice echoed through the courtyard before a girl came jogging towards Hinata. "You wouldn't happen to be Hyuga Hinata? Would you?"

"H-hai I am."

"That's great!" The girl with her short lime green hair and sea blue eyes jumped up and down. "I'm Tsukuba Hibiki, third year, wanna be professional dancer and your roommate for the rest of the year!"

"W-well its a p-pleasure to met y-you." Hinata looked humorously at the girl standing in front of her. Now Hinata wasn't the tallest tree in the jungle, being about five-foot five herself, but compared to Hibiki she was like a giant. She towered over the girl by at least two inches and this was her senpai!

"Well come along. I'll show you to our room." Hibiki chirped and walked back the way she came from with a pip in her step and Hinata at her heels. "So where do you come from, being this late and all?"

"O-oh.. I um... c-came from Konoha, on the o-other side of J-Japan."

Hibiki stopped and turned to face Hinata with her mouth gaped open. "That's a long way from here, no wonder you were this late! How did you get accepted?"

Hinata also stopped, placing her free hand under her chin and tilting her head to the side cutely. "Now t-that you mention it I don't k-know how me o-or my friend got a-accepted."

Hibiki's eyes widened, "You mean you didn't take an entrance exam?"

"N-no.."

"Wow! You and your friend must be really special!"

" I g-guess..." Hinata stated as they started walking again in the same direction. When they reached the dorm section of the school, Hinata couldn't help but realized something, "Is t-that the s-school uniform y-your wearing?"

Looking slightly over her shoulder Hibiki replied. "Yea, it is. It has all of my favorite colors. I love it!"

Hinata paled she had no idea the school wore uniform and therefor never made plans to buy one. What was she to do now?

"Don't worry about it!" Hibiki excitedly said as if reading her mind, "Some girl with a bad attitude came to our room and dropped off a few pairs of the summer uniform and your schedule."

Hinata's head popped up, staring at Hibiki's back. "C-can you describe how she looked?"

"Well..., she was almost as tall as the average boy and had brown eyes and hair in two Chinese buns. You know her?"

Hinata gasped and shook her head 'yes' to answer to the question. Tenten was here. Thank goodness. "I'm s-sorry for how she a-acted. She's probably s-slightly mad she's not roomed w-with me."

"Then in that case I'll let it slide." Hibiki said as she pointed to a door on the right of the hall, "So this is our room. Go on in, unpack and get dressed in the uniform. I'll wait here for you to come out."

Hinata nodded and walked into the room. Soon after she came out wearing a green plaid skirt over a thin pair of black thigh-highs, a black vest on top of a short sleeved white shirt, a black ribbon was tied around her neck in a cute bow with calf high dark brown boots on her feet. She decided to wear her hair up in a pony tail and hooked her mothers silver flute on the brown belt that hung lazily on her hips.

"Kawaii!" Hibiki yelled as she tightly hugged the Hyuga. "Your so cute, like a bunny!"

"A-ah..t-thank you" Hinata replied with a light blush present on her cheeks.

"So its almost time for lunch for 1st and 2nd years . Let's go so you can make it in time!" Hibiki grasped Hinata's hand and tugged her all the way towards the lunch room.

**.**

**.**

**Two**

**.**

**.**

Tenten sat in the lunch room, ticked off and completely worried.

As she twirled her chopsticks in her rice, she kept stealing glances at the doorway trying to spot her uniquely blue haired friend amidst the crowd of people who were enjoying their lunch.

Looking around the fancy cafeteria, Tenten couldn't help but smile when she found a group of people chatting happily, and laughing heartily with one another. The group consisted of two girls and four boys who she recognized to be in her class. They brightened up the room and in a way reminded Tenten of her and Hinata's old freinds in Konoha Academy.

Sighing in contentment she once again looked towards the enterace and was relived at what she saw. Hinata was walking inside, taking small hesitant steps unsure about the throng of people she didnt know. Deciding to help her increditably shy companion, Tenten got up, threw her tray in the garbage and approached her.

"Hey Hina-chan."

Hinata jumped a little, but looked up and smiled after seeing it was her. "Hello T-Ten-chan."

"How you liking the school so far, you know, without me being your roommate and all." Tenten released a threatening aura with a smile still on her face.

Hinata took a small step back with her hand protectively in front of her "I-I'm fine Ten-chan, r-really! I l-like my r-roommate, she's f-friendly!"

"She wasn't so friendly when I went there earlier."

More deadly aura.

Another step back.

"Ten-chan it's n-no big deal! Besides, we're most likely i-in the same class, I-I'll see you all day a-anyways!"

"Really!?" Tenten shouted, the anger she felt seconds ago was completely forgotten. "Your in class 1-A!?"

Ignoring the few stares from people around them, Hinata stated with a smile. "H-hai I a-am."

"Sweet!" The twin bun haired girl threw her fist in the air.

"I-I'm glad too Ten-chan."

"Say Hinata" Tenten's face turned serious. "Don't you have some new songs to show me."

Hinata's face turned a little serious but she was excited to say the least. "A-ah I believe I do.",She took out a hand sized notepad from her vest pocket and showed it to TenTen "T-though I'm s-still unsure a-about h-how s-some of t-these songs got in here. I-I don't remember w-writing them", She said quizzically.

Tenten froze a bit and avoided the silent question like a bad flu. "This school is big and is designed specifically for music and dance purposes. There has to be a recording studio somewhere". She looked back to the group of people who caught her attention before, "And I know just who to ask. Come!" She took Hinata's hand in her own and ran up to the group who were standing about to leave the cafeteria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata didn't know what the sudden change in mood was about, but she knew that she was the cause of it. What had she done? She's never seen Tenten so spooked out before.

And to make the matter even more unbelievable.

She never seen TenTen intimidated by her of all people.

She decided to ask about it later...

"Excuse me" The taller female asked a group of students who were getting about ready to leave. They turned around and gave Tenten their attention, causing Hinata to duck her head and making her straight bangs fall over her lavender pearl eyes. "Do you guys know were a recording room is?"

They looked at each other for a second then back at her and Tenten.

"Actually we were just heading there. Want to tag along?" A red-headed boy said, while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Sure! I'm Tenten by the way. And this.." Tenten pulled Hinata short form from behind her tall one "This is Hinata."

"H-h-hello" Hinata mumbled bairly audible.

"Nice to met you two. I'm Otoya Ittoki, but you could call me Ittoki!" He stated with a pure white smile "And thats Haruka-chan and the girl next to her Tomo-chan and that's Natsuki-kun and next to him is Masato-san and the short one is Shou-san."

Hinata noticed the way the shortest blond 'tsk' and could help but smile under her bangs. They reminded her of her old friends.

"Great! So you guys lead the way?" Tenten stated.

They all nodded, and walked in the direction of the music building with two new additions to the group.

Nanami and Tomochika purposely slowed down a little so that they were side by side with Hinata and Tenten.

"So Tenten-chan what are you here for?" Nanami asked curiously.

"Oh!..me? I'm here for dance. Hip hop and break dance specifically." Tenten replied proudly.

"Amazing!...But isn't that a bit..boyish?"

"It is, and that's why I want to be professional in it. Girls could do anything, right?"

"I guess so." Nanami smiled.

"What about her" Tomo pointed to Hinata " What is she here for?"

"Why don't you ask her your self?"

"Are you kidding me!" Tomo lowered her voice into a whisper "She looks so unapproachable."

"Oh don't worry about that, Hinata's always like this when she meets a group of new people at the same time." Tenten then smiled deviously "Watch this."

Walking a little faster till she was beside Masato the last of the boys in the group, Tenten shrugged her shoulders and spoke loud enough so everyone and Hinata could hear. "I know exactly what's her problem Tomo-chan, she's been like this ever since we were kids."

This quickly caught the attention of Hinata as she snapped her gaze to Tenten. What was she getting at?

Nanami and Tomo, who were watching Hinata for a reaction, breathed out a soft 'kawaii' when they caught sight of her eyes.

"I remember when she was startled by her own shadow!" Tenten was now catching up with Natsuki and Shou who both gave Tenten a questinoable look.

Hinata gasped, she knew where this was going! Tenten would dare use one of her weaknesess!

Would she?

"So the reason why she's acting this way is simply because she's.." Tenten, who was now in front of the whole group, left it hanging so she could take in the confused looks on the boys faces and the anticipating looks on the girls faces.

And let's not forget the mortified look on the hyuga's face in the back.

Tenten then opened her mouth to say the word that would tip the boat over in a very low tone of voice. " ..scared."

As soon as those syllybles came out of her mouth, faster than any of their minds could comprehend Hinata tackled Tenten to the ground and was pounding lightly at her chest.

"Take it back! Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!" Hinata chanted it over with every hit "How many times do I have to tell you I'm SHY not SCARED!"

"Oh really! Then how are you suppose to perform in front of thousands of people if you can't even talk to six!?" Tenten yelled with a smile. Hinata took things to seriously sometimes.

"I'm here to become a extrodinary idol, a flawless composer and great dancer and I would not let my shyness get in the way of that!"

Tenten smile turned into a grin. She looked over towards Tomo and Nanami who was among the six that were looking at the scene with comically wide eyes. "Does that answer your question?" They nodded.

It took Hinata a second to realize what just happened And when she did she was off of Tenten in flash and was sitting against the wall burying her face into her knees."Gomen. That wasn't meant for you to witness.." She stated monotonously.

The group just sweat dropped, but nodded, no less, and continued to walk to the recording room like nothing happened.

Well.. The group minus Natsuki and Tomo who where rubbing their cheeks against Hinata's rather roughly while screaming the word hinata realized she's been called twice that day.

"Kawaii!~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_I hope you guy enjoyed stay tuned for the next chapter, review, and check out my other stories in the meantime!_  
**


End file.
